


A Mystery Born In Time

by books_and_shiz



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_shiz/pseuds/books_and_shiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has always felt that there is something more to life that solving crimes or experimenting. Then one day comes to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystery Born In Time

Ever since Sherlock could remember, he always heard this whisper coming from an unknown corner of his mind palace. It always said ' _Who are you_?'

Obviously he knew who he was - Sherlock Holmes, the sociopathic Consulting Detective, to some a freak - but he wondered whether he was something more, something he couldn't quite remember.

Perhaps it had something to do with the silver fob watch, decorated with intricate circular designs, he always held near...

When he met John Watson, he forgot all about that whispering entity that burrowed in his head. But now, John was gone. Off with Mary, his wife. Now he started hearing those delicate words again: ' _Who are you_?'

On a bitter, winter's evening, he was in solitude in 221b Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson was out somewhere and he was studying his fob watch. He didn't know why he kept it, as it served no purpose to him. It was broken, you see.

Unexpectedly Sherlock heard a wheezing-like noise coming from behind him. He snapped his head to the right to see and there, in that corner of his flat, a blue police box was materialising. He stood up and stared at it. The logical thing to do would be to run, but Sherlock was mesmerised by this sight and his legs refused to budge.

Once it looked solid, the door of this box opened and out came a head. This head had 'sticky-upy' chestnut hair and a sharp jaw line. This face displayed confusion once it set eyes upon Sherlock Holmes. The stranger stepped out wearing a blue suit and a beige trench coat (similar to his own). This man was alone, much like Sherlock.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

**Author's Note:**

> :3 boop! Hope you liked it!


End file.
